Frosty Feelings
by Roselynn Hale
Summary: Jack Frost trying to express his feeling towards Bunnymund! Future yaoi!


Bunnymound and jack frost

This is the time of year that north throws his christmas party and this year i am going to be going with a friend because tooth was going with bunny which made me think something was going on with them that they weren't telling me because north and sandy seemed to be getting closer, what ever it was but i was completely out of the loop which mad me a bit angry, yet I don't know why.. than I got an idea. I'll just ask sandy about it as a friend! Jack moved from tree to tree as he was making his way to sandy. He finally spoted him on yop of the water tower as he was putting the town to sleep.

When night fell that day Jack flew to where the sand ended at the sandman. Sandy smiled at him because he was happy to see Jack. Jack on the other hand looked serious as if he had to much on his mind he was ready for a fight or something. Sandy made a question mark appear above his head as he looked back to Jack after the town was fast asleep. "Is tooth with aster?" Jack just asked the question because he knew there was no way around it and didn't really want to play. I, just wanted to be honest tonight. Sandy looked at Jack lost for a second before he answered the question with a sharp no in a form of a stop sign snobs his head.

Jack looked at him for a second before shrugging his shoulders "so sending any dreams to tooth north or bunny?" Jack asked smirking a little at him like he was planning something naughty. Sandy grinned getting where Jack was going with this and loved it. Jack chuckled a little and flew with sandy to April's nook in a tree out in the woods of Norway. Jack whispered to sandy that he should give him a dream of the party and him having a good time. It's the least he could do for April fool because he wasn't into him like April thought he was. He made sure that sandy didn't out him the dream so it wouldn't lead him on in anyway.

Than that went to north and made him have a dream off tooth and him together then to tooth for her dream of her him then her with bunny then to bunny to have him have a dream of April fool and Jack together happily then him and April fool together. He didn't know why they were messing worthier dreams but it was funny to see bunny thump his leg when he and April fool made out in front of him and how he got hard when he and April fool would grind against each other. It actually went as far as to turn Jack on by just watching him grab himself and stroke himself in his sleep. Jack and sandy dead laughing at the sight in front of them.

It was the day of the party and Jack was at the north pole fixing them stupid elf looking shoes north tried to get him in when he first became a guardian. He was sitting there with the elves trying to get them to cut that Fricking curl off or make them into sandals because he can control his frost with his feet as well as his staff and hands. He doesn't want to be completely cut off from his frost usage. When they finally gave up and let north do it he was in a greekish type of sandals with the fur around his ankles because he guessed it was a trade thing for north.

Jack Had hurry off to April fool because he wanted to hang out before the party. Jack made it to Norway in record time. 30 minutes top usually it takes him 60minutes or more because he stops at a same town that reminds him of his when he first became Jack frost but this time he don't stop and see the little girl. He walks up to the nook and just helps him self to letting himself in the house and he sees April sitting in the tiny livingroom looking dead at him and he wants to freeze but he won't let him have that type of power over him so he keeps walking to the chair and sits down crossing his leg and looking back at April.

"Is there something on my face?" Jack asks a bit cocky as he starts to mentally freak out. "No. I just want to know why you were in my house last night?" April looks right in to Jack's eyes as he waits for an answer from the king of frost. "Just trying to help sandy with a great dream for you, duh." Jack answers flawlessly and smiles his smile that says he really doesn't care what you think of it. April sighs and smiles at Jack as stands up heading towards Jack. "Well are we just going to sit or in have some fun with the other guardians?" Asked April fool because he was ready for anything right now as long as Jack was with him.

Jack smirk wickedly as he stood up and grabbed his hand leading him out into the snow covered forest of Norway as he lead him past a fallen tree that he knocked down in a fit of anger at April and bunny for acting as if he wasn't right in front of them as they spoke of how ill mannered he was. Well to say the least he surely showed they that his temper wasn't one to be messed with. Once they got to the lake he found a few treatment back he stopped and smiled softly at April fool as kissed his cheek before he was far running towards the lake. He was on the lake spun around and stopped to see if April was coming but he wasn't he was just stating at him, which made Jack a bit nervous.

April stood there staring at Jack as spun on the lake and stopped to stare back at him. April stood there just staring at the boy that just might break threw to his heart and be the love he will love forever but he knows Jack is to slick for that trick. He took in his form his thin waist and bright ice blue eyes and his slim strong legs that where normally bare at the feet until he noticed he was wearing sandals that had fur around the ankles "since when did you wear shoes?" April laughed looking at him as he walked towards Jack frost in his stalking way of movement.."I see north finally got you into them God awful shoes."

Jack was being drawn into by e way he was staring at him. He could feel his heart start race as he looked over the slightly taller male in his black slacks which where tucked into calf high boots with a thing leather belt around his waist which was holding in his white button down long sleeved shirt which had a black pin strip vest over it. He was sturdyly built for a guy his age which was only 2years older than Jack when he was human and of the undead bread of guardian. He finally landed on his face which was soft pale peach and he had freckles on his cheeks, he also had amazing green blue eyes which is why Jack thought he was hanging around him because those eyes kinda reminded him of a certain prooka with blinding green ores. He liked how April fools heir would change color actions. One color for Each trick he played on someone that day.

Jack was snapped form his thoughts when April said something rude about his sandals even tho he knew he hated them but bunny had said something about wanting to see him shoes and tonight H's would get his wish. "Oh and your one to talk about fashion." Jack snapped at him as he watched him slinck over to him. April chuckled at Jack's reaction to his comments knowing the shoes weren't for his eyes it was for the other man he was yet to meet but he will tonight even if he didn't really want to.

April stepped lightly onto the ice and looked into Jack's eyes which made him freeze and he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips which made Jack pull away quickly and look to the ice as his cheek turned a baby blue as he blushed. "Why did you do that?" Jack crooked not looking at him because he was still blushing. April sighed and grabbed his arms to Nkrumah him look at him. "I will help you get your guy tonight. I don't mind." April said seriously because this is the first time he actually was serious and it all because he loved Jack.

Jack snapped his head up to look at April with shock in his eyes as if asking when did you notice it. April just smiled softly at him. "For a few days." He admitted because he only ever gets really cocky around E aster bunny. Jack laughed nervously trying to brush it off like It's nothing to worry about. April chuckles at him because he guessed right. "Well how are you going to this?" He asked taking a step back so Jack can have his space to think and breathe before answering him. Jack was lost to his thoughts for a few minutes when he looked up to see April staring at him so intently.

Jack's blush deepened when he Sawyer pained look in his eyes knowing he hurt his feeling badly because he wasn't into him at all. "I'm Sorry fool." He whispers knowing he can't change his feelings. "Don't worry about it sprite. I'll help because I want you happy even if it isn't with me." April grins at him before skating off on his boots knowing Jack coated them with ice. Jack watches him spin and skate backwards making him smile and think that April fool is a good guy. "Thanks!" Jack grins and skates after him and pushes him softly making him almost reopening started a chase as they laughed and played.

Until tooth showed up to speak to April. April froze on the ice as Jack tripped backwards and fell on his butt looking up at fool with fear in his eyes and fallows his gaze and sees tooth looking at them seriously. "April we need for speak about tonight." She called and crossed her arms over her chest which made Jack flinch a bit when April stood straight up and reached to help Jack up which he toke his hand quickly Nd was yanked up on his feet. "Today Mister." Tooth said seriously and April skated over to her and stepped off the ice and walked with her into the woods.

"Whats up?" He asked her not liking her having to come to him. "Why is it that I hear that your going crash the Christmas party?" April chuckled at her. "It's not crashing if I was invited to go by a guardian." Tooth just stared at him lost for a second before it her "you and Jack?" She asked almost heart broke but in a way that it wasnt for her but a friend. "No. He asked me if I wanted to go and I like like him but he likes someone else." April told tooth and she looked shocked. "Than why go if he doesn't like you?" "Because I told him I would help him get chance. I plan to keep it." April said as if he had lost a big part of him but he smiled again because he hates to see people sad around him.

Tooth hugged him seriously because he is a good guy for doing such sweet things for Jack even though its hurting his heart. "Well then I'll let north know and make sure the yetis don't stop you." Tooth told him as she gazed into his eyes for a moment to long before she flew off for the north pole but used a hole which he found odd but got who assume coming out of it after tooth was out of sight for a minute. "Aye, mate." Bunny looked him in the eyes in a challenging way. Fool straightened up more as he nodded at bunny as he hopped out of the hole in the earth. "What do you want aster?" Fool said some what demanding answers from the over grown rabbit standing in front of him now.

Aster towered over fool as he eyed him skeptically. "Why Ya taking Jack ta the party?" he questioned him. Fool laughed at him before skipping backwards "because we are in love. Didn't he tell you, aster?" Fool chuckled again and pulled out a flower flew Jack was coming up behind him now because it was time to go to the party which the sight of Jack made bunny bolt back into his hole because he didn't want him to see him talking to fool. Fool turned towards Jack an grinned at him as he handed him the flower of multiple colors.

Jack blushed as he took the flower from April. April sighed and looked him in the eyes. "So I set the line for bunny." April told Jack only to receive a glare in his directions. "What?!" He whined a bit at Jack like dont be mad at me. Jack buckles over and laughs like fine fine. "Well we better get going before we are late." Jack says a bit breathlessly from laughing so hard. April smirk at him and leads there way into there air with him. Jack grins a bit as they fly off to the north pole. Everyone is already there when they finally arrive there. April and Jack finally land at the front doors. April offers to take his staff to the closet but Jack won't let it go. "It's fine. I keep it with me unless I hide it somewhere I only know where it is " April nods to Jack because it makes senses considering pitch has it out for the poor boy.

Jack is greeted by Phil north and tooth they smiles and tooth hugs him checking out his teeth. He hugs her back and waves at Phil as north leads them out to the party. "Nice, make it, fool." North said nicely as April noded to him. "Thanks for not kicking me out." He said jokingly. "Trust. Step of the line. You will be kicked out." North said a bit harshly to him making him shiver a bit. "Understood." He mumbles as he spots the drinks and heads to get himself and Jack one. Jack frowned at the way north talked to fool even though he had a right but not tonight he didn't. Not while they were at the party together.

Disclaimer: Do now own these characters, they belong to the creators of rise of the guardians!

Thank you for reading my fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it, and will please leave a review or comment. Good day!


End file.
